A Single Spark
by LynLin
Summary: [AU] Kagome and Sesshoumaru hate each other, although they may look like the perfect couple. After InuYasha breaks up with Kagome for Kikyou, she decides it’s time for a little revenge. [SessKag]
1. The Pain of Loss

**Revised, edited, and modified on July 26, 2006. **

Just in case anyone is confused, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga are demons. I think...lol

Disclaimer: I own nothing. What did you expect? Who knows, I might own all of InuYasha one day!

PG-13

-AU- Kagome and Sesshoumaru hate each other, although they may look like the perfect couple. After InuYasha breaks up with Kagome for Kikyou, she decides it's time for a little revenge. SessKag

A S i n g l e S p a r k

**Chapter 1  
**  
The Pain of Loss  


----------

Kagome Higurashi was getting out of her math class with a pout on her face but she quickly cheered up when she saw her boyfriend InuYasha waiting for her. She ran over to his side but saw he was distracted by something. Or some_one,_ in this case.

"InuYasha?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

Snapping out of his trance, he turned to face Kagome, who was obviously frustrated.

"So, where do you want to go today?" _Please don't be shopping, please don't be shopping, _InuYasha chanted in his mind.

Whenever InuYasha went shopping with Kagome, he ended up holding all of the bags and paying for a lot of it. He didn't really mind all the stuff or the expenses...it was just pretty heavy. Not that it was too heavy for _him_ of course. He was a man after all.

"Hmm, nowhere I guess. I just want to relax and get away from all this homework."

InuYasha nodded and even almost did a little cheer, but his mind was on something else. Unfortunately, Kagome could tell.

"InuYasha! What's wrong with you today? It seems like you aren't really paying attention to anything at all..."

Again, InuYasha barely noticed a thing she said. She followed his view and saw what he was looking at. It was the new girl, Kikyou Takeda. Kagome nearly growled.

"Can you stop looking at _her_?" Kagome muttered under her breath. She was sure InuYasha could hear her.

Kagome actually knew Kikyou, and she knew that all Kikyou would do to InuYasha was break his heart. Just like she did to all the other boys she went out with.

Kagome wasn't as rich as Kikyou, and it made her frustrated when she was called a 'Kikyou-look-alike.' After a little…altercation between the two, nobody called her that again.

Many people thought Kagome had had plastic surgery to look like Kikyou, but they found out it was all natural. A lot of the guys liked Kagome, but since they thought she was a Kikyou wannabe, they wouldn't even go near her.

_Now_, however, they asked her out constantly, but she always refused. With InuYasha by her side, no man or boy even wanted to go near her anymore. They were too scared of her overprotective boyfriend.

"What? Yea, sure. Let's go," he said, but when they left, he couldn't stop looking at her.

He knew Kagome was his girlfriend, but something made him want to go and leave her. He wanted to go to Kikyou instead and just dump Kagome. But he couldn't do that. He still loved Kagome and couldn't do that to her. Right?

----------

Sesshoumaru Yamada mentally sighed as he felt something cling to his arm. He would never show any emotion, so most of the things he did was in his head. He refused to think he was insane in any way. Turning around to see who it was, he frowned. It was just some girl. He shook his arm fiercely, but she hung on tight.

"C'mon Sesshoumaru. You don't want to seem like a loner do you?" she pleaded. Oh, now it made sense. It was that Takeda girl again.

His frown deepened. What was this…this _thing_ doing on his arm?

"If being a loner means I don't have to have a woman like you stuck on my arm, then, yes, by all means," he replied.

Kikyou reluctantly let go of his arm. Why didn't he like her? He should have been happy to have the privilege for her to be on him!

----------

Kagome's smile slowly faltered as she watched InuYasha prepare to say what he had planned to say.

"Kagome...I don't think I can be with you anymore..." he said, trying to keep a straight face.

He looked into her eyes, and there were tears threatening to spill. How could there not be? He was breaking up with her! Kagome felt her heart take a giant leap and plunge to the bottom.

"Wh...why?" she managed to say, suppressing the tears. "What did I do? Is it me?"

"N-no! It isn't you and you didn't do anything! I just think we need some space...," InuYasha said. _Yea, that's it. Make it a believable lie...I'm sorry, Kagome._

He held her shoulders firmly and forced her to look at him in the eye. She was obviously angry, but didn't want to show it. He kissed her forehead and left her by the tree they were standing by. She watched helplessly as he walked away from her. Probably for the rest of her life...

Kagome fell backwards, collapsed to her knees, and began to cry. That was all she could do. Cry and hope he would come back.

----------

Sesshoumaru was walking to his dorm when he saw Kikyou again. She was bent over by a tree and crying. He almost smiled. Did the girl finally get what she deserved? He decided to walk over and see what she was crying about. Not that he cared.

"Girl."

She wasn't answering; all that could be heard were sniffles and the shuffling of leaves. What could have made her so upset that she wouldn't answer him? _Him,_ of all people.

"Takeda?" he asked, partially surprised that it came out as a question and not an insult. Maybe she was deaf and didn't hear him; it was always a possibility. She always ignored it when he said no to her, so it could always happen.

She lifted her head, and he could see tears stained her cheeks. Sesshoumaru almost had a look appear on his expressionless mask. It wasn't Kikyou.

"No, Sesshoumaru. I'm not…_Kikyou_," she said through gritted teeth.

Sesshoumaru practically smiled, although he didn't. He never did. This was certainly fascinating. A girl who actually dared to defy Kikyou? He knew a lot of people disliked her, but they never said it aloud. Unless they had a higher status than her or something. Most likely, there were none, aside from him.

He just raised a brow as if to ask who she was and how she knew his name while mentally scolding himself for almost showing so much emotion in just one day. Truthfully, this day was quite intriguing.

She sighed and got up, grabbing her books and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Nobody," she answered and left. /1/

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to follow her and find out who she was. He was Sesshoumaru, after all, and Sesshoumaru didn't do things like that. So of course, like every single time, he repressed the urge to do anything and just walked away.

He remembered who she was. Or at least, he remembered her face. She had been in a couple of his classes in their childhood. They despised each other then. How did they feel about each other now? She had practically talked back to him, and no woman had ever done that. On his way home, he decided at that moment that he hated her. Or maybe just highly disliked her. He couldn't possibly _like_ her, now could he?

----------

InuYasha wondered if he had done the right thing. There was nothing wrong with dumping a girl! People were doing it all over the world, and they got over it! Right?

He flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. Was he really ever going to get over her, and was she over him already? He remembered her hurt look and the threatening tears. He shook his head as he reminded himself that it wasn't a bad thing and that he had done the right thing.

"I mean, she doesn't rule my whole life! I control my life!" InuYasha looked in the mirror and grinned wryly. Great, he was talking to himself. That was pathetic...

Suddenly, his best friend Miroku Mazaki walked in the dorm with a girl.

"Hey, InuYasha. Mind if I borrow the dorm for the night? Promise we'll be done by midnight."

InuYasha smirked. "I see. Studying, are we?"

Miroku and the strange girl InuYasha had never seen before blushed a deep crimson, but Miroku seemed proud of it.

"Yes, studying. Now out. Half of this dorm is mine. "

"Only half! What makes you think I'll leave?"

Miroku grinned, walked over to a drawer, and was about to open it when InuYasha jumped over and locked it.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave." InuYasha grabbed his jacket and left the door open.

"Remember, if you don't listen to me, I'll show all your old and new girlfriends' this."

InuYasha let out a 'keh' and left.

Miroku just grinned slyly at the girl and asked, "Shall we?"

----------

InuYasha sighed. Normally when Miroku brought over a girl, he would go and stay at Kagome's dorm. Even though there were no boys allowed there, she would let him stay. Now that they had broken up, there was no place to go.

----------

Sesshoumaru was in his dorm sitting on the edge of his bed, glaring at the floor. For some reason, this girl wouldn't leave his mind. He couldn't get rid of her, so he was going to find out who she was. It didn't matter how. He would find out. That was just the kind of guy he was.

----------

/1/ Okay, some people were a little confused about this. Read the paragraph before this. "Sesshoumaru raised a brow as if asking her...etc." He was asking her who she was without saying anything and she replied with a simple "Nobody." Kagome just told him she wasn't anyone. Get it?

Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. When you were gone

**Revised, edited, and modified on July 26, 2006. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing. What did you expect? I'm still young ya know. Who knows, I might own all of InuYasha one day! So quit being mean to me! 

PG-13

-AU- Kagome and Sesshoumaru hate each other, although they may look like the perfect couple. After InuYasha breaks up with Kagome for Kikyou, she decides it's time for a little revenge. SessKag

A S i n g l e S p a r k

**Chapter 2  
**  
When You Were Gone  


----------

Sesshoumaru was not the type to lie on his bed and just think about things. He didn't listen to music that expressed his moods or talk to anyone about what he was thinking about. He always kept to himself. That was just how he was. There was no point in changing yourself to impress other people. Especially when people liked you the way you were. Sesshoumaru didn't care what anyone else thought, and people definitely responded to that. He sat at his desk and did his homework while thinking. Unlike other people, he could do multiple tasks at a time. He was a multi-tasker. Who was she? And why the hell did she reside in his mind? Normally no one, not even his family, resided in his mind this long.

----------

Now, Kagome, on the other hand, was just the type of person who listened to music, lie on her bed, and talk to someone about what was on her mind. Kagome was through with crying, and she had had just about enough of InuYasha's stupid tricks. She thought he loved her. Everything she had thought about him wasn't true-- at least, not anymore.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked. Sango Murakami was her roommate, and they shared everything.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Kagome assured her.

"Who said I was worried? I was just...making sure you were okay because you look so depressed. You never look like this anymore since you have InuYasha," Sango said. Kagome frowned and said, "That's just it. He broke up with me."

That was only half the problem. The other half was the fact that Sesshoumaru had mistaken her for Kikyou and that she was now fixated on him.

Sango looked sympathetic, but immediately changed that. She'd try the tough girl approach. If it didn't make her feel better, it would at least make her laugh a little.

"Look, you can get over it. Just think of it as you dumping him instead and you'll feel better," Sango advised. Sango's advice always worked.

"No thanks, Sango. Although that is a wonderful fantasy, I don't really want to do that."

Sango shrugged and wisely changed the subject. "So do you want to go to this party off-campus? It's at Kagura's place. Or rather, her father's place..."

Kagome hesitated before answering. What would happen if InuYasha were there? Shaking these thoughts out of her head, she agreed. She couldn't hide from InuYasha forever. Besides, if he were there, she'd find some way to get back at him. To get revenge for this stabbing pain in her heart.

"Sure, but since when are you friends with THE Kagura Hiroi? According to you, she's one of those I'm-better-than-you-oh-Puhlease-I'm-on-a-diet-low-fat-only girls."

Other than that, she was also one of Kikyou's friends.

"Eh, she's not so bad. As long as she hosts parties, I'm her friend. Hell, she could be friends with a murderer, and I wouldn't care!" /1/

Kagome stifled a laugh and nodded. Now, the smallest problem was…what to wear?

----------

InuYasha stayed in a bar that was open all night and day /2/ instead of finding a friend's place to stay. They didn't mind if people slept on the couches. It was a Thursday, and tomorrow was a big teacher's meeting or something. No school. So it was kind of like a Friday. No one with half a mind would have stayed home.

His gaze was on his drink, which was bubbling over. He took a big sip and decided not to finish it. No point in getting drunk in a bar where who knows what could happen. That was when he saw her.

That was when Kikyou walked in. He was surprised to find a girl like her in a place like this, and it must have shown because she walked over to him. She usually came to bars every night, but he just never went to them enough to find out. He was usually with Kagome.

"Hey, you're InuYasha, right?" she practically purred.

"Yea, I've heard about you. Kikyou Takeda?" He said this all not as roughly as normal, trying to act smooth even though he was nervous as hell.

Kikyou froze. What had he heard about her? If he had heard the rumors, then she had no chance of even a little conversation, let alone than going to Kagura's party with him. 

"So, what have you heard?" she asked, hiding her anxiousness.

"Some things," InuYasha answered. Sensing her fear, he added, "Not many bad things. Unless there are some that I should know about...?"

She shook her head quickly and smiled that pearly white grin of hers. She had snagged him and wasn't going to let go for as long as she could.

"So, would you like to go to a party with me?" she asked. Her hair was sprawled over her shoulders and her tank top strap was slowly slipping off her shoulder.

Of course, InuYasha accepted. He smirked. Acting like Sesshoumaru had actually paid off! No wonder all the girls fell for him! However, he wasn't going to admit that to Sesshoumaru's face anytime soon.

----------

Sesshoumaru had finished his homework around 5 pm. Nothing to do at all. He glanced at a glittery invitation he had received on his desk. He didn't bother to open it earlier but decided to now. Nothing else to do, right?

_SeSsHoUmArU,_

u r iNvItEd 2 mAi pArTy. vEri ExClUsIvE.

wE'rE gOiNg To HaV DaNcInG n ALL dAt crAp. eVeRY1 WhO'S n E 1 WiLL bE DErE.

HoPe 2 C U DeRe

KaGuRa 

xoxo

hUgS N kiSsEs  
  
Frowning deeply, he stuffed the invitation into his pocket. It wasn't going to be very interesting, but he had nothing better to do.

Looking down at what he was wearing, he was as stoic as ever. Why dress up? It was just another party with dancing people, and, oh yea, don't forget, the people in closets and rooms, making out or worse.

He knew that everyone was going to be there. He didn't like crowded places, but that was the price you had to pay sometimes. And maybe, just maybe, that girl would be there.

----------

It was already dark, and the party probably wasn't going to stop until the cops came. Kagome decided to wear something that was pretty nice, but not too nice. She wanted to be noticed.

"Sango! I really don't want to wear that," Kagome whined.

She was trying to look away from the clothes on her bed that Sango had picked out for her. Now, Sango wasn't the big fashion expert like some other people, but she knew what 'nice' was.

"C'mon. InuYasha dumped you, right? Therefore, you'll be looking for another guy. This'll help!"  
Slowly and hesitantly, Kagome picked up the clothes. They looked a little too revealing to her, but Sango insisted.

Kagome sighed and decided to give it a try. Who knew? By the end of the night, all the guys in school would be falling for her, if they hadn't already.

----------

InuYasha walked into the huge house and thought Kagura obviously knew how to live in style. It was decorated with chandeliers everywhere and made everything look elegant but then...looks were deceiving.

There were people jumping in and out of the pool and kissing in the hot tub. People were dancing as if they were in a club, and people were making out in the dark corners of the room.

A lot of the rooms were locked because some people were in there...doing things that InuYasha did not want to think about at all.

"Inu-chan! Let's dance," Kikyou encouraged, wanting to show off her new boyfriend. Smirking, InuYasha walked to the dance floor, with Kikyou dragging him. Was dumping Kagome for Kikyou really worth it? 

Kikyou started to dance, and InuYasha was convinced. It was worth it. At least, that's what he thought.

----------

Sesshoumaru arrived at the party and had his emotionless mask on. Nearly everyone in school was here. Everyone except the geeks and dorks.

He looked around and saw that there was a small bar on the side of the dance floor. Walking over, he noticed that InuYasha had found himself a worthy girlfriend. _They belong together_, he thought. He ordered a drink and noticed the huge sign.

_No one who has gotten an invitation needs to pay._

Show the invite and it's all on me!

-Kagura

(this is for all you party crashers here)  
  
Slightly smiling (not that anyone could notice), Sesshoumaru showed the bartender his invite and drank his nice alcoholic beverage in peace. Underage drinking was never a problem in this school.

He decided to just sit there the whole time and do nothing, but that was before Kagome and Sango walked in. Now his whole plan had changed. /3/

----------

Kagome noticed the stares she had gotten and tried to ignore them; she was feeling very self-conscious. Sango was smiling and whispered an 'I told you so' to her every time someone looked over at them. Guys looked away from their girlfriends and started to stare.

She was wearing a dark green halter-top. According to Kagome, it was too revealing. Sango however, thought it was perfect. She also wore tight low-rise black pants that flared at the bottom.

There was a lot of makeup that Sango had helped Kagome put on, and it actually looked natural. She had pink lip gloss and a light brown eye shadow. Her hair was twisted into a bun held up by chopsticks with artful designs at the very tip. There were strands left out on purpose, framing her face nicely.

InuYasha didn't know what everyone was staring at and looked in the direction they were looking in. There was an extremely shocked look on his face. _Kagome_. A lot of the guys that were with their girlfriends got hit on the head and other things for looking at Kagome. Miroku had shown up a little after Kagome did and he looked very...pleased.

"Kagome-sama? Is that you?" he asked, sounding shocked and very happy at the same time.

"Yea, it's me. What's wrong?"

"I would ask you to dance if only InuYasha wasn't your boyfriend..." he immediately sounded disappointed.

"Well, he's not. He broke up with me just today. I'm over him," she said, acting as if she really was.

Every guy had heard what she had declared. InuYasha, the overprotective boyfriend, wasn't with her anymore? Almost instantly, all the guys rushed towards Kagome. Even the ones with girlfriends.

Backing up slowly, Kagome glared at Sango.

"'Sure, get all the attention, it'll be great...,'" she mocked. "Help me!"

Sango led Kagome out of the mob and towards the bar.

"Safe...," Sango breathed.

Kagome smiled, ordered a drink, and got it instantly. She was going to pay when someone said, "She's with me."

The bartender went away. She turned around to thank that person but froze when she saw it was Sesshoumaru. Sango had left to talk with her other friends and Kagome was left alone with him. 

"Eh...thanks," she managed to blurt out.

Under his gaze, Kagome felt helpless. She couldn't move a muscle.

----------

/1/ By this, she means that if Kagura had got hurt, Sango wouldn't care in the least.

/2/ I sorta made this up. I'm not sure if it's real or whatever but oh well.

/3/ He doesn't know their names but I'm just writing that because it would be easier for you peoples to understand.

I also just realized that they are all too young to be drinking but eh, it is my fic, ne? lol

Cliffhanger! Sorry! Now I have to go. I'm sick so I need my rest. I also got rid of the review responses because I heard that if you have review responses, your fic would get removed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it!


	3. When I'm around you

**Revised, edited, and modified on July 26, 2006. **

I can't believe you guys like this story that much! I was so surprised to see how many reviews I had gotten when I went to check! -sniff- Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. There may be made up characters and I own them! So maybe Sesshy will one day be mine...

PG-13

-AU- Kagome and Sesshoumaru hate each other, although they may look like the perfect couple. After InuYasha breaks up with Kagome for Kikyou, she decides it's time for a little revenge. SessKag

A S i n g l e S p a r k

**Chapter 3  
**  
When I'm around you 

----------

Sesshoumaru didn't reply to her gratitude. He was studying her. He looked her over once or five times. She didn't look that bad, compared to some other people that he despised.

He had good ears. Everyone knew that. With all the whispers going around, it was hard not to hear. So her name was Kagome. Not bad. Especially when you could compare her to Kikyou. And in some other ways as well. With all the whispers, it was also hard not to hear that she was InuYasha's girl. 'Was' being the key word.

Kagome was getting nervous. Sesshoumaru's eyes moved from one place to another, and she got increasingly nervous each time they went somewhere. What was he looking at? She fought the urge to blush and tried to ignore the fact that he was looking at _her_.

In the end, she started blushing anyways. How could she not? Either that, or faint. And fainting wasn't a good option. 

"So...er...um...how's life?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject to anything at all.

----------

InuYasha glared daggers at Kagome and Sesshoumaru. How dare Sesshoumaru steal his girl! InuYasha thought it over for a moment. Did he just think what he thought he thought? Kagome was his girl? No. Wrong. Kikyou was his girl now. Kagome was his ex. He left her. He tried to remember that.

Wasn't it bad enough that Sesshoumaru was his brother and had every girl in school like him? No, he was going for Kagome as well. That was going too far. But what could he do about it? He was the one who broke up with her in the first place. She would never take him back.

Kikyou was still dancing but noticed the vacant look in his eyes.

"InuYasha? InuYasha!" She couldn't believe she had to shout just to get his attention! 

He blinked. "What?" he asked, sounding like he had been paying attention to Kikyou instead of Kagome the whole time.

"What were you looking at?" Kikyou asked, trying not to sound desperate. 

InuYasha was the closest thing she had to Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha had actually wanted her. But if he was going for someone else, it would seem pitiful. No one had ever left her for another girl before. Ever.

"No one. I'm just thirsty. Excuse me." He hastily made up an excuse, leaving Kikyou out on the dance floor by herself.

Kikyou frowned.

"I didn't say who...I said what," she muttered to herself.

Pouting, Kikyou snapped her fingers, pointed at some random guy and ordered, "You. Dance with me."

Quickly deserting his own girlfriend, he jumped up at the chance to dance with Kikyou.

----------

Sesshoumaru was done studying Kagome. He went back to his drink. Kagome wasn't bad looking at all.

Kagome went back to her own drink as well. She was a really dark red and was cooling down. He wasn't staring at her anymore.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" she asked, remembering her question was left unanswered. She also remembered him for the rich snobby jerk he was. She was never scared or nervous when she was talking to one of 'them.'

"As of this moment, life doesn't seem that bad anymore," he replied. 

"Why?" she asked, feeling a blush creep onto her face.

Sesshoumaru perked up. He mentally cursed himself for showing so much emotion in just one day. What was wrong with him? That was when InuYasha showed up. Perfect timing, InuYasha. Perfect as always.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked, trying out the new casual act he had.

"Why do you care? Do you think I'm hitting on your ex?" he said, already half drunk.

InuYasha fumed. Kagome blushed. Sesshoumaru drank more.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sesshoumaru? I don't care about her anymore! I don't need a bitch or a whore like her in my life anymore!" 

There was a moment of 'oooh' and 'aaahs' and 'disssssss' in the room. Kagome was getting angry, and for some reason, so was Sesshoumaru.

"InuYasha--"

Sesshoumaru cut her off. Not with words, oh no, but there was a big '-thwack-' noise and InuYasha was on the other side of the room just like that. He had punched InuYasha so hard that he went flying.

Sesshoumaru wiped his mouth with the back of his hand (even though he didn't need to) and grabbed his coat.

He was fully drunk as he walked out the door, slamming it in the silence.

Kagome looked at InuYasha and almost smiled. Sesshoumaru actually did something good for once! She decided that she needed to at least thank him or something. So she did the only thing she could think of. She followed him.

Slamming the door as well (it was hard to not slam it for it was a heavy door), she left InuYasha on the ground.

InuYasha wiped the blood off his mouth and gaped in shock at the sight he had seen. Didn't Kagome care about him anymore? Then he started to regret his decision. Maybe Kikyou wasn't the best girl to have after all.

----------

Kagome chased after him. She was now in the men/boys dorms.

"Sesshoumaru!" she shouted.

He stopped and looked back, tense. Why was this girl following him? It took him a moment to figure out it was Kagome. He didn't notice that he relaxed. 

"Leave me alone, girl."

Kagome decided to let that one slide.

"Where's your dorm?" she asked him, taking charge of this situation. He was obviously drunk. She grabbed his shoulders when he started to fall. 

"4...0...4," he said slowly. He held out the keys, and Kagome grabbed them just before they fell. Sesshoumaru was now completely unconscious. She dragged him to his dorm. It wasn't that far. Just a few floors up. Or so she thought...

----------

After a few minutes of dragging Sesshoumaru to his room, Kagome flopped onto his bed. It was very squishy and she bounced on it a couple of times. This was certainly more relaxing. Sesshoumaru was heavier than he had first seemed. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was unconscious? Oh well, she didn't know or care at that moment.

Kagome did know that she wasn't supposed to be in the men/boys dorm, but she could let the rules slide for a day. It wasn't like anything bad was going to happen. She heard a groan from Sesshoumaru so she decided to take care of him before going to explore.

She put him on a chair and started to massage his shoulder and neck. Sesshoumaru groaned and was half awake by the time she started to massage him.

"Stop...don't do that." 

Her touch was gentle and soft. He wanted her to keep going but knew something would happen if she didn't stop.

Kagome ignored him and thought it was just drunk speech. What she didn't know was that he was feeling very...not himself at that moment. And when she kept on massaging him...there would be consequences. 

"Bitch, stop it now..." he threatened.

He was going to snap. She had to stop. He was afraid he might hurt her. Wait. Afraid? He shook that thought out of his mind and tried to think about what would happen to her if he had actually done something...

Kagome was a little nervous but kept on going. She was confused. He was getting more and more tense the more she massaged him. He grabbed her hand, and she could hear a growl.

"I thought I told you to stop," he growled. She was about to speak when he covered her mouth with his. Kagome was too scared and surprised to do anything. What could she have done? He was stronger than her.

She pushed him off her for a second and asked, "Sesshoumaru! Are you okay?"

He had a look on his face as if he was questioning himself, but then it changed. He looked serious.

"I'm fine," he said, soon kissing her again, this time even harder than before. His tongue was crushing hers, and Kagome was feeling weird. It was like she wanted him to stop, but then didn't. What was going on with him? Or her, for that matter.

He was kissing her neck and taking in her scent. It was driving him crazy. Pretty soon, his mouth found hers again, and he started to kiss her again. Kagome soon found herself kissing him back.

----------

Um, yea, big change in this chapter. No almost-lemon. Sorry about that. That part of the story just always bothered me, so I finally decided to change it. I hope you liked it!


	4. From here to there

**Revised, edited, and modified on July 26, 2006. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Isn't that good enough for you? -pouts- there's no need for you to rub it in...

PG-13

-AU- Kagome and Sesshoumaru hate each other, although they may look like the perfect couple. After InuYasha breaks up with Kagome for Kikyou, she decides it's time for a little revenge. SessKag

A S i n g l e S p a r k

**Chapter 4  
**  
From here to there

----------

Kagome was scared, excited, and shocked at the same time. How could she be doing this? It wasn't her.

Sesshoumaru was feeling the same way. He wasn't himself. He could smell her scent. It was everywhere. He breathed deeply. He almost frowned. She was so pure. 

He got off her slowly and said roughly, "Go. Now." 

Kagome got up slowly, trying to look at his eyes. What had she done wrong? Sesshoumaru looked up, eyes half open, apparently still drunk. She looked hurt, but he didn't give a damn. At least, not at that particular moment.

"Just. Go."

Kagome walked slowly and closed the door behind her gently. She walked away from the dorm, looking like an abused puppy. She walked to her own dorm to find Sango waiting for her.

"Where have you been? I was worried! Were you hurt? Was it Sesshoumaru? Answer me!" Sango shouted at her all at once.

Kagome just looked up at her. 

"Sango, have you ever kissed someone?" she asked straightforwardly, not embarrassed at all.

Sango on the other hand blushed like a ripe red tomato.

"Why do you want to know?" Sango asked, feeling like her personal life was being invaded. She explained everything to Sango. Except for who the hell it was. Sango kept asking and got no answer.

"So did I do anything wrong?" Kagome asked, anxious.

"No way. If you ask me, which you are, he's just a total jerk who decides to stop during the middle of it all. Hold on. You were both still fully clothed right?"

Kagome nodded abruptly.

"Fine. Then he just stopped in the beginning of it all and tells you leave. What a snobby jerk!"

Kagome was still depressed but then asked, "Sango, how would you know all these things?" 

"..."

Kagome grinned widely and started to tease her friend.

"So you did do it before! With who? Was it Miroku?" she laughed.

It was like that for the rest of the night. Neither of them got much sleep after that.

----------

Sesshoumaru spent the night fighting the change. Being drunk and having this much alcohol in him didn't bode well when he was a demon. He never lost control before until now.

When he ran out of stamina, energy, and when there was nothing left in his stomach, he laid in bed until morning. When he woke, he knew that there would be a headache, but he never knew his head could hurt this much.

Never again. Alcohol was good once in awhile, but never again would he drink this much for no apparent reason. It just did no good. It was unusual for him to drink this much. He faintly remembered his 8th or 9th drink before blacking out. He did random things after that, that's what he remembered as well.

Sesshoumaru tried to get up, but he got dizzy and lay in bed again. After one or two hours of sleep, he took some aspirin and made breakfast. More of a brunch since it was around 11 am.

Drinking tea slowly, Sesshoumaru thought about what had happened the night before-- or at least, what he could recall. What had come over him?

He had never acted like this before and was surprised that he would have ever even gotten drunk. He could normally handle all the liquor, but last night was different. Running his hands through his hair, he decided to go to the amusement park after his 'breakfast.' He didn't know why exactly, but he felt as if that was the place to go.

----------

InuYasha woke up with a sore jaw. Oh, that was right. Sesshoumaru had punched him. Really hard.

_There was a big '-thwack-' noise and InuYasha was on the other side of the room just like that. He had punched InuYasha so hard that he went flying. Sesshoumaru wiped his mouth and grabbed his coat._

He was fully drunk as he walked out the door, slamming it in the silence. 

The jerk.

Why would Sesshoumaru do that? Did he really care for Kagome? They had hated each other in their childhood because of...oh, he couldn't remember why. They just hated each other. It was that simple. Why would he stick up for her? Couldn't he just stick to his own little fan club?

Whatever the reason, he had to win her back. Kikyou really wasn't the girl for him. She was already dancing with some other guy by the time he had gotten back to the dance floor. By then, he knew it was time to leave.

He needed Kagome back. He missed her cheerfulness. He missed how she would always greet him with a kiss or a hug whenever she saw him. Most of all, he missed her. Life just wasn't the same without Kagome.

"Miroku. Damn, wake up, its late," he growled at Miroku.

Miroku just grunted and threw a pillow at InuYasha. Right in the jaw. Wrong move.

"Why you--"

InuYasha jumped on top of Miroku and started to punch him vigorously.

"Help! Help! A horny man who isn't getting any is attacking me! EeEk!" Miroku screamed very uncharacteristically. He stopped and asked in a serious voice, "InuYasha, have you been fronting this whole time?" 

"Eh?"

"Are you gay?"

"..." InuYasha smacked him with another pillow.

----------

Kagome thought it would be a great day to just relax at the amusement park by the school.

Kagome wore gray sweater over a white collared shirt. She also wore a skirt that was like her normal school skirt only it was red. She looked very much like a preppy school girl. 

She decided to drive home and relax with her family at their shrine and bring her little brother and his friends to the amusement park. She was feeling extremely nice today. Sango was coming with her little brother Kohaku, of course. Maybe they could be friends. 

Kagome and Sango hopped into Kagome's car. She had gotten it as a present when her mother and InuYasha had bought for her sixteenth birthday.

She frowned. She missed InuYasha. Even if he was a two-timing jerk. She would normally go places with him if she was bored or if she wanted to go somewhere. But he had Kikyou now. If he wanted the both of them, there was no way he was going to get her. Kikyou on the other hand, he could have for keeps.

"Don't worry, Kagome. You'll forget him soon enough," Sango reassured her as if she had just read Kagome's mind.

Kagome nodded and turned on the engine. It was a small little silver car, but it was perfect. At least, for her. Not those old ugly cars, but not those new 'stylish' ones either.

She had gotten to Sango's house first. It wasn't exactly her house at all. When Sango was sent to the boarding school, her brother Kohaku was left with his aunt and uncle. Their mother and father both died working as exterminators. What kind of exterminators, they would never say. They just mysteriously died one day.

"Kohaku!" Sango called out.

Kohaku appeared at the door and waved at his sister eagerly.

"You're back!" he shouted as he hugged her. They hadn't seen each other for two months now.

"It would seem so. Way to state the obvious, Kohaku. Anyway, Kagome here wants to take us on a little trip. It's with her brother and his friends. Want to come?"

"But...I don't know them." 

"Its okay," Kagome assured him. "They'll be nice. I promise."

He nodded and got in the car with his sister. He sat in the back since Kagome and Sango were sitting in the front. 

"How've they been treating you?" Sango asked as soon as they started to move.

Kohaku shifted uncomfortably. 

"It's fine."

Sango then knew something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"They just seem to like punishing me a lot," Kohaku said.

"They're not beating you, are they?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Kohaku shook his head no and explained everything.

"I'll set 'em straight," Sango growled angrily, shaking her fist.

----------

Kagome arrived at her house within half an hour.

Sango and Kohaku walked with her nervously; they weren't good with strangers, even if they were Kagome's friends and family.

"Souta! Get out here now!"

Pretty soon a bunch of little ten year olds ran out to see who was calling their friend. They all stopped in their tracks.

None of them had ever seen Kagome before and when they did, they thought she was a major 'hottie.'

"Souta!" They all called, trying to help the 'goddess.'

Souta came out and saw that it was Kagome.

"Kagome nee-chan!" he ran to give her a hug and the other boys were tempted to do so as well.

"Everyone, meet Kagome, my 'nee-chan."

Kagome smiled and waved while everyone else was drooling.

"Eh...Souta, where's 'kaa-san?" she asked, trying to get away from the little drooling kids.

"Inside the kitchen. Guys...? What's wrong with you? My 'nee-chan is getting scared."

All of the guys quickly shut their mouths and started whistling innocently. Kagome nervously walked past them and went into the kitchen with Sango and Kohaku.

"Okaa-san!" she called out.

Her mother was baking, and when she saw Kagome, she smiled.

"Higurashi Kagome! What in the world are you doing here?"

"Meet my friend Sango and her brother Kohaku. I'm going to take them and Souta to the amusement park near my school," she said cheerfully. 

"Have fun," her mother said dismissively with a smile.

"You never told us your sister looked like a super model!" one of the ten year olds shouted.

"Ahem." 

They all turned around, embarrassed.

"Everyone hop in. I'm taking you for a ride, and we're going to an amusement park. Sit in the back."

Amazingly, everyone fit and wasn't squished. Much.

"And meet Kohaku."

They all started talking, and Kagome shouted at them, "Be quiet!" 

They all started to whisper instead, and Kagome turned up the radio loud so she could drown out their talking.

Regrettably, she started thinking about InuYasha. Thinking about InuYasha led her to thinking about the night before. Thinking about the night before reminded her of Sesshoumaru. Darn.

Sesshoumaru seemed vaguely familiar to her but she just couldn't put her finger on it. The InuYasha thing was getting to her.

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?"

Kagome just kept on driving, thinking about InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, everyone. Pretty soon the car was loud and crazy again. Hopefully, a police car wasn't going to stop them. 

They got to the amusement park in record time. Kagome was thinking about what a poophead InuYasha was, and then she floored the car. Everyone was too scared to say anything about it. She might have crashed, and they wouldn't have made a sound.

"Okay. Everyone off. I'm paying," Kagome said as they got off one by one.

When she got out, she saw the people she least expected to be there. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Each walking from a different way towards the amusement park. Miroku was there as well, a mischievous grin on his face.

----------

I'm not doing review responses right now! Sorry!

Okay, I'm sorry about the late update but at least you got one! D Please review and thanks!


	5. Stuck on you

**Revised, edited, and modified on July 26, 2006. **

After a long wait, here's my update! Sorry, but I have to not do the review responses anymore. I can't keep track of who reviewed what because of the other chapter. Since I didn't do responses for the other chapter, I got confused to which chapter is which and then... So sorry. I would like to give thanks to you all for such nice reviews though. They help keep me going!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! -sniff-

PG-13

-AU- Kagome and Sesshoumaru hate each other, although they may look like the perfect couple. After InuYasha breaks up with Kagome for Kikyou, she decides it's time for a little revenge. SessKag

A S i n g l e S p a r k

**Chapter 5  
**  
Stuck on you

----------

_Oh no. What are they doing here? I am so dead_, Kagome thought. 

How could they both be here? On the same day? And at the exact same time as her? There was going to be a battle sooner or later. With who, she had no clue, but all she knew was someone was going to fight. And someone was going to go home the winner.

With the worst luck ever, she saw Kagura Hiroi and Kouga Katsuya. Walking together. Towards the amusement park. Towards her. How did all this happen in just a mere five seconds? She would never know.

Kouga considered her his woman, but when InuYasha came along, he finally got the hint that he wasn't wanted there. That didn't mean he would stop trying.

One day, he just stopped and tried to make her jealous of Kagura. He just stayed with Kagura just in case Kagome was 'dense' and didn't know when the time was to be jealous was. But when the rumor that wasn't actually a rumor got to him that Kagome wasn't with InuYasha anymore, he got his spirits back. He wanted Kagome again.

"Um, Sango. Do you see what I'm seeing? This can't be happening, right? This is all my imagination. Right? Tell me I'm right!"

Kagome was in denial. She couldn't believe what was happening. No, she didn't want to believe it. She just wouldn't.

Sango sweatdropped. What did Kagome want her to say? The truth? Or not?

"Eh, I see a bunch of people. Who they are...I don't want to say," Sango answered cryptically.

Kagome wanted to run, to get away. She couldn't because there were a bunch of people with her, people who were too young to go anywhere by themselves.

She decided to just go. To just ignore them. To not do anything about them. She led them all to the entrance, brushing past InuYasha and Miroku as they passed. She hated to admit it, but her heart sped up as she walked past him.

The bad thing was the fact that, everyone, and literally everyone, tried to walk through at the same time. Kouga, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Souta, his friends, which was about five kids, and that equals trouble. The park entrance wasn't that big.

----------

While Kagome was thinking and looking around…

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome was there. He stopped. Looking around, he noticed she was with a bunch of kids. InuYasha and his perverted friend was also there. What more could happen? That was when he noticed Kouga and his 'girlfriend' Kagura. Maybe going to the amusement park today wasn't such a good idea after all.

----------

InuYasha and Miroku were talking about girls and sex when they saw who was coming. InuYasha was upset because he thought this was the one place where he wasn't going to find Sesshoumaru or Kagome. Too bad. He found both.

Miroku, on the other hand, was pretty happy that Sango was there. Even though he had been with a lot of girls, he always found that Sango was more interesting to him. She was a mystery. One day she would seem tomboyish, and at other times, she seemed like a vulnerable little girl.

"Hey, Miroku. Do you see what I'm seeing?" InuYasha asked. He also noticed Kouga was here with Kagura. Obviously ready to claim his woman. 

"Yea...Sango...in a mini skirt..." Miroku drooled. 

InuYasha whacked Miroku on the forehead, and it knocked him backwards a bit.

"No! It's Kagome and Sesshoumaru! It seems like they're heading for the amusement park too!"

"Well, duh! Why else would they be here? Otherwise, its just a vacant lot. Unless they were planning to come here and make-out. Hmm...not a bad idea..."

Miroku started thinking about it would be like to come here at night and...D

"Miroku! Get your mind out of there! Why would they make out with Sango and a bunch of kids there? And look, there's Kouga and Kagura! No doubt he's going to claim Kagome back..."

InuYasha growled.

Miroku sighed. Why did he get so mad when there was another guy going to get Kagome? He was the one who broke up with her in the first place. Now he acted like he owned her again.

If he wasn't so interested in Sango, he would've asked Kagome out last night.

"Whatever." 

They walked towards the entrance.

----------

Kouga found Kagome with Sango as usual. He hadn't expected her to be here. What perfect timing! He was going to break up with Kagura anyways. He left his arm around her, casual as ever.

He also hadn't expected Kagome to be with a bunch of little munchkins either, but that was how Kagome was. Good natured and kind hearted. He scowled. InuYasha and Miroku were also here. Here to ruin everything. Sesshoumaru wasn't a big threat. Only because he didn't know what was going on between Kagome and him.

"Kouga? What are you staring at?" Kagura asked as she walked ahead of him, his arm still around her shoulders.

"Nothing at all, baby. Don't worry about it," he answered with a smile.

Off they walked, towards the entrance with everyone else.

----------

Kagome and Sesshoumaru happened to be the only ones who got through.

"Kagome! I'll get you for this!" InuYasha shouted randomly. He was at the very bottom and they were piled on top of each other and just...stuck. They couldn't move. They all tried to at the same time, but that didn't work.

"Ah, Sango-sama! How nice to see you!"

"Get your hand off my ass!" Sango shouted as everyone heard a big slap. Amazingly, there was actually enough room to slap him...

"Sango! Help me!" Kohaku shouted.

"Hang on!" Sango replied.

"Kagome nee-chan!" Souta whined. 

"Souta...you're not stuck anymore," Kagome said matter-of-factly.

They looked around. Souta was at the back. He didn't get stuck because he wasn't even in it.

"Ah! Kagome nee-chan! I'm by myself!"

"Eh, don't worry. Wait until everyone gets through and then you will," Kagome reassured him Sesshoumaru was watching as everyone still tried to get through.

"Obviously we're not going to get anywhere with all of your whining," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Everyone, including InuYasha shut up. All they wanted was to get out of there.

"You, girl. Get out first, before that pervert touches you again. It makes me sick to watch a man degrade himself like that," Sesshoumaru instructed.

Nobody but Sango moved and she got free. Sango and Kagome hugged and watched as Sesshoumaru told everyone what to do.

"The five brats, get out one by one. I don't know or care what your names are so go alphabetical order."

This didn't work. They didn't know how to do this so this just made him more annoyed than when he started.

"No, you brats are last. Kagura. You out."

Kagura listened to him immediately. She always had a secret thing for him. As soon as she got out, she hopped next to him and watched closely as he instructed everyone else. One by one, they all got through. Miroku, Kouga, InuYasha, the five brats and then Souta, because he couldn't get through first.

Kagura knew Kouga was going to break up with her as soon as Kagome was available. It was a part of their deal. So she skipped over to Sesshoumaru and grabbed onto his arm. Sesshoumaru didn't object. But he didn't agree to it either. He just glared at his arm, where the short Kagura was.

He was tall, very tall, compared to Kagura. She looked like a munchkin along with Souta's friends as well. Only, she was slightly taller than them. For ten year olds, they were tall ten year olds. Either that, or Kagura was just short.

Kouga pried Kagura off of Sesshoumaru's arm. He wasn't breaking up with her just yet!

"Let's go Kagura," he said.

He would give Kagome a half hour to think about him. Make him seem mysterious. Wrong. She didn't exactly care about him. To her, he was just a good friend. Kagura waved goodbye to Sesshoumaru.

"Bye Sesshoumaru-sama! We'll meet again someday!"

They all sweatdropped, and Sesshoumaru just looked away, pretending that he hadn't heard that. They walked their separate ways, InuYasha planning to spy on Kagome and Miroku wanting to check out girls. 

In the end, Miroku had to follow InuYasha anyway. Spying on Kagome didn't mean that he couldn't check out girls too.

----------

Kagome knew what was happening. InuYasha was spying on her, no doubt about it. The only thing she didn't know was what to do.

She sent Souta, Kohaku, and their friends to wherever they wanted to go. If they didn't meet up back at the entrance in 2 hours, she would leave them there. Of course, it was a bluff, but she had a serious face on, and they believed her.

"Bye, have fun!" she shouted, "And don't be late!"

Kagome and Sango laughed as they all sped up, trying to get to all the rides before the two hours were up.

"Psst, look who's watching. Over by the bushes," Kagome whispered.

Sango glanced over quickly and stifled a giggle.

"Do they really think they're hidden?" 

They laughed and walked away with InuYasha and Miroku trailing them. Kagome soon spotted Sesshoumaru. She was still really pissed at InuYasha and thought that Sesshoumaru was a really nice guy and all, helping everyone when they got stuck. She decided to get back at InuYasha by doing the unthinkable.

She hopped over to Sesshoumaru, leaving Sango still giggling like crazy over the little kids being worried that they were just going to leave them there.

"Sesshoumaru, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," he replied.

"Okay, two questions?" 

"That's your second."

"...Four questions?" 

"Speak."

"Willyoubemyboyfriend?" she said too quickly to be understood.

Too bad Sesshoumaru was the kind of guy who understood gibberish.

----------

Thanks a lot to TaskinLUDE for noticing the Ayumi Hamasaki song (that is no longer there)! I got her cd too! Even though this was a rewrite, I didn't do much to this chapter. I didn't feel like this chapter had much to edit. Hopefully, you understood everything that happened. I know I only understand it because this is MY fic. LoL Please review!


	6. writers block

I am having writers block so just to let all you fans out there know, I am updating all my fics at the same day and time so when you see one of my fics updated, all of them are!

Ja matte ne for now! 

P.S Give me ideas and don't forget to read my new fic, "My Heart is crying," its supposed to be sad. At least, if you don't read it, check out the full summary and explanation inside! 


	7. I'll See You Tomorrow?

**Revised, edited, and modified on July 26, 2006. **

This chapter is dedicated to DemonWolfGirl because she helped me get off my writers block! She gave me great advice! IT WORKED!

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own InuYasha but once I get rich, I'll TRY and buy it off of Rumiko Takahashi! LoL Just kidding y'all. And yea, I got so bored that I actually wrote a disclaimer! -gasp- This totally goes against the law in my world! I'm going to go to jail now! -runs from cops- You'll never catch me alive! AHAHAHA! O.o ...I don't want you to catch me DEAD though...-sighs and gives herself up to the cops- DON'T WORRY MY FAITHFUL FANS AND REVIEWERS! I'll GET OUT SOON!) (Just so ya know, I live in my own world. It's cool! I have my own language and everything! Come visit some time!)

PG-13

-AU- Kagome and Sesshoumaru hate each other, although they may look like the perfect couple. After InuYasha breaks up with Kagome for Kikyou, she decides it's time for a little revenge. SessKag

A S i n g l e S p a r k

**Chapter 6  
**  
I'll see you tomorrow?

----------

"You want me to..._what_?" repeated Sesshoumaru for clarification. He wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. Of course, his hearing was better than mostly everybody, but he still wanted to make sure. 

"Be...my...boyfriend?" She was nervous, worried, and embarrassed at the same time, but she wouldn't show it. If she had shown any emotion, it would've given him a hint at her true motive. She wanted to use him for revenge on InuYasha, but he wasn't supposed to know. If he knew, he probably wouldn't accept. On the other hand, he might not accept her offer either way.

"Is this a joke?" asked Sesshoumaru suspiciously. He couldn't exactly believe what he was hearing. It wasn't something you heard everyday-- wait. Yes, it was. Sesshoumaru heard this question at least a hundred times each day.

"N-no! Why would it be a joke? I'm dead serious!" Kagome managed to say a few words, but she was mentally smacking herself on the head. _Ah, I stuttered! Now he'll probably suspect something for sure_!

Suspicion was undoubtedly on his mind. Why would this girl ask him to be her boyfriend? Questions flooded his mind, so he asked a few of them. 

"Eh? W-why?" repeated Kagome uncertainly. _Oh damn, I'm going to have to tell him the truth after all!_

She looked him in the eye and immediately thought of a plan. Maybe confessing the truth was a good idea after all! Didn't Sesshoumaru hate InuYasha already anyway? Pretending to go out with Kagome would anger InuYasha and keep all the girls away from him! This would be a win-win situation!

Kagome explained her plan in explicit detail, watching Sesshoumaru's face closely. She wanted to see if his expressions would give away any hint as to what he was thinking. As usual, Sesshoumaru was stone-faced and expressionless. The only time his face moved was when he raised a brow or when he blinked. 

"So...let me get this straight. You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend."

Nod.

"Just to get InuYasha jealous."

Nod Nod.

"What's in it for me is the fact that I can get InuYasha 'pissed off' without trying and no more girls following me around."

Three eager nods.

"And you just get the simple satisfaction of revenge."

Kagome smiled weakly. "So is it a deal?"

"No."

Kagome blinked.

"What? Why not?" asked Kagome. Clearly, she was confused. She had thought that he would accept eagerly, but she hadn't expected this.

"Why not, you ask? Your plan has many obvious faults, and yet you fail to notice them. How are you so sure InuYasha will even want you back? What if he just sits back and watches? I don't even want to name the rest of the faults. There are far too many. Besides, I don't think I like you enough to 'go out with you.' Even if it's just pretend."

"..."

Kagome just couldn't believe this! She knew he highly disliked her, but she never knew he hated her too! Was her plan falling apart before she had even started? What were the faults that she had in her plan? Surely, he was bluffing. There wasn't anything wrong with her plan! Was there? Great, now he had her doubting herself.

She knew that her plan would work. She was sure of it. All she had to do was get Sesshoumaru to agree with it. That was easier said that done. But maybe she knew a way.

"Sesshoumaru, please! I'm sure this will work! Even if you don't like me, I can prove to you that this will totally pay off! Just give me a chance! One day, that's all I ask. If you don't think it's worth your time, then you don't have to do it. But, please. Just one day?" pleaded Kagome. 

Sesshoumaru looked down into Kagome's eyes, searching for a reason to say no. It was definitely a weird moment, but how could he say no to a face like that? The answer? He couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't.

"Alright," breathed Sesshoumaru. "One chance. Two hours. Are you sure about this?" 

Kagome gasped. Had he actually said yes? "I-I'm sure! Now c'mon! Let's get going! I'm pretty sure you noticed InuYasha hiding in the bushes, right?"

"How could I not? It is obvious."

Kagome smiled good-naturedly and wrapped her arm around his. Sango was watching closely, but she couldn't hear anything. Her jaw dropped when she saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru walking away, arm in arm.

----------

InuYasha was hiding in the bushes with Miroku, 'spying' on Kagome. Miroku was drooling like a pig while InuYasha was busy trying to make out what Kagome and Sesshoumaru were saying. InuYasha was frustrated. Not only because he couldn't hear what they were saying, but also because of Miroku's drooling. Miroku's saliva was beginning to get on his clothes.

"Ooh, look at that one. Hey, her thighs are pretty nice. Ah! My eyes! That one is just plain UGLY! Hey, InuYasha--ow!"

InuYasha had bopped Miroku's head. A vein popped out of his forehead, and InuYasha held out his fist threateningly. "If you say one more word about another woman's breasts and/or legs, I swear, I am going to kill you."

"Okay, okay!" Miroku backed off. "Now, can you make out what Kagome-sama and... is that Sesshoumaru-sama?"

It was obvious at that moment that InuYasha was growling fiercely. A single bead of sweat dropped as Miroku got at least three feet away from him. Miroku decided to try a different tactic.

"So...can you at least hear what they're saying?" he said weakly.

"No. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't hear them. I can't lip read either! They're too far! If they were just a few feet closer, then I could, but I can't! Dammit, something bad is happening. I just know it."

They watched as Kagome froze and then started talking again. Sesshoumaru seemed to be refusing something, and Kagome was trying to convince him to...do something... InuYasha cursed multiple times when he remembered that he wouldn't be able to hear them, so he would never know if his theories were true. All of a sudden, Kagome took his brother's arm. This was enough for InuYasha.

"Sesshoumaru...!" InuYasha's aura blew up, and he looked as menacing as ever. His aura pushed Miroku back, but he gladly ran away anyway. He had had enough of Kagome-watching. He was out for a little more...entertaining sport. Babe watching...

"Kagome..." InuYasha said weakly, as a defeated look formed on his face. "Have you really given up on us...?"

----------

Kagome walked over to Sango with Sesshoumaru, arm in arm. Sango's jaw dropped and just stared for awhile. Why would Sesshoumaru be with Kagome? Questions were swarming around in Sango's mind and some escaped through her mouth.

"Kagome! What are you doing with him? Is--" Sango was cut off.

"Ssh. Sango. I'll tell you later. We're going to go on a few rides, wanna come with us?" asked Kagome in a whisper.

"Sure..." nodded Sango.

They lined up to go on a roller coaster, but Sango was too tired of waiting and walked away, leaving the pair alone. Apparently, she needed to go to the bathroom and then win a few prizes.

"Umm...so...Sesshoumaru..." Kagome struggled with words. She couldn't think of anything to say to him! He was going to say no to her for sure.

"Save your small talk for later. We're next."

"Already?" asked Kagome. Apparently, she had been thinking about what to say too hard, and the line had moved without her knowing. Smiling weakly, Kagome walked up to the man who was collecting the tickets/money. 

"How much?" asked Sesshoumaru impatiently.

The man was a little intimidated and managed to say, "I-it's on the house for you, sir!"

Sesshoumaru just glared at the man and tossed a bill at him.

"This should be enough for the both of us," said Sesshoumaru coldly.

As the two got on the ride, Kagome wondered why Sesshoumaru was so cold towards that man. Why didn't he accept the free ride? There were too many questions going through her mind at the moment, so she just decided that he was just a good person and didn't wanted to be treated differently than others. Maybe she'd ask him later.

"...What are you doing?"

Kagome looked up into his cold amber eyes, and her face flushed a light pink. She was holding his arm tighter than before and was closer to him. She quickly let go and put her hands on her lap, still blushing.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He wouldn't admit it, but he thought she looked cute like that.

Sesshoumaru frowned. The roller coaster was moving...slowly at first...but he knew what was coming. People behind him screamed, and he just sat there emotionlessly, his hair blown in all directions in the wind. He looked at Kagome, just to make sure she was alright. What he saw surprised him. She just sat there, looking at the rest of the amusement park below them. His hair was flying everywhere –most of it on her—and she didn't seem to mind. Playing with Sesshoumaru's hair was the dream of every teenage girl in Nantonaku boarding school. Along with dating him, of course.

The ride ended and Kagome got off first, feeling a little light headed, but she didn't let that stop her. She spotted the food court and immediately felt better.

"Sesshoumaru! Can we get something to eat? I didn't get to eat breakfast, so I'm a little hungry...," said Kagome. Her stomach growled loudly, and she sweatdropped. 'A little hungry' was an understatement.

Kagome saw Sango and waved her over. Her eyes widened as Sango pushed a cart full of purple bears towards them.

"Uh...hey Sango. You wanna come eat...?"

"Sorry, can't. I'm on a mission. Gotta free the bears!"

With that, Sango left Sesshoumaru and Kagome sitting at a table by themselves.

Still feeling what was left of his hangover, Sesshoumaru only got himself a soda while Kagome, well, Kagome got a hot dog, a burger, some cotton candy, two sodas, popcorn with extra butter, ice cream, and a giant lollipop to finish it all off. Sesshoumaru watched with slightly wide eyes as Kagome ate everything that he had bought her. He was lucky she hadn't wanted everything on the menu. There were only about 7 things left anyhow. 

"That was good, don't you agree?" 

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, not really feeling up to an insult at the moment. Kagome certainly had a lot of energy in her, and she was pretty much hopping around Sesshoumaru.

"Ooh! Sesshy-chan! Can we go play that? How about that one? Can you win me a prize? Huh? Huh? Please Sesshy please?" whined Kagome. She pouted when Sesshoumaru didn't answer and pulled out her secret weapon. Her infamous puppy dog pout. Her eyes grew enormous and watered rapidly. She put out her bottom lip and looked like she was going to cry.

Nobody had ever refused her anything when she had done her puppy dog pout before, and this certainly wasn't going to be one of those times when there was a first time for everything. 

Kagome cheered as Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Just one thing first," instructed Sesshoumaru.

"Yes?" asked Kagome.

"Don't call me Sesshy or Sesshy-chan. Never ever call me that."

"Yes sir! I will obey orders Mr. Fluffy-man sir!" saluted Kagome.

Sesshoumaru almost groaned. How long was this going to last? Hopefully, her energy would run out before the two hours were up. He didn't want to make his decision on this psychoKagome. He wanted the real one.

Sesshoumaru put down five dollars and got ten darts. He had to pop seven balloons to win a prize and the little man behind the counter looked pretty confident that Sesshoumaru wouldn't succeed. Of course, Sesshoumaru popped all ten and won a giant dog for Kagome. It was white and about as tall as Sesshoumaru was.

Considering that Sesshoumaru was about a head or two taller than Kagome, the dog was pretty big. If you looked at its face, you would be able to see Kagome's puppy dog pout. That's how cute it was.

"Thanks, Sesshoumaru! I love dogs!" she hugged it really tightly, along with Sesshoumaru. He sensed InuYasha was behind one of the booths, watching them, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He hugged Kagome back. He smirked when he felt how InuYasha had reacted. His aura was burning up.

----------

_"InuYasha! I had no idea you were so good at these kind of games!" exclaimed Kagome._

"Well, I am," said InuYasha proudly. "So, which one do you want, Kagome? Go ahead and pick one. I'll win it for you."

"Really? Hmm...I want the dog!"

"Eh? There's a dog? Uhhh...I don't think..."

"Huh? Oh...okay. Don't worry about it. I'll just take the bear." 

"The bear? Okay!"

Kagome smiled and looked at the prize selection. The bear wasn't as cute or as big compared to the dog, but she respected InuYasha's feelings and chose the not-so-cute one.

"Thanks, InuYasha," Kagome said softly, hugging InuYasha.  


----------

"I guess...I don't really know anything about her...," whispered InuYasha. "But I still can't forgive Sesshoumaru for hugging Kagome!"

Miroku suddenly appeared next to InuYasha. 

"So, what'd I miss?" asked Miroku.

"Sesshoumaru just won a giant dog for Kagome and they just hugged," growled InuYasha.

"Well, it's about time Kagome-sama got herself a dog!" exclaimed Miroku.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Didn't you ever notice that Kagome-sama's room never had any stuffed animals of dogs in it?"

"Yea, but what--"

"It was because she didn't want you to get mad about the stuffed dogs, so she never got any even though she loved them."

"Since when do you know more about Kagome then me?" hissed InuYasha.

"Since forever. I know more about a lot of women than you do, InuYasha."

"Why you--" 

InuYasha quickly went to work. He strangled Miroku and left his unconscious body under a fortune telling booth.

----------

Kagome soon spotted Sango and called her over. She was surprised to see that Sango was now in a bulldozer pushing pink and blue teddy bears. 

"Hey, Kagome. Sesshoumaru. What's up?"

"We were just going to go on the Ferris wheel. Wanna come?" asked Kagome.

"Sorry, can't! Still gotta free the bears!" 

Kagome watched Sango wave goodbye and push her giant mound of teddy bears. She went up to a booth, but a man quickly pulled down a shade and closed the booth. Sango glared at the booth for awhile before deciding to move on to the second one. Apparently, the same man was at the next booth, and he looked defeated. He had obviously thought that Sango would give up if she couldn't get to one of the booths.

Sweatdropping, Kagome tugged Sesshoumaru towards the Ferris wheel. It was almost sunset, and the day had passed so quickly. Time seemed to stand still as InuYasha watched Sesshoumaru help Kagome into the little box.

InuYasha didn't feel like doing much of anything at the moment. What could he do? All he knew was he had made the wrong choice and jealousy filled his veins. How could anyone care for that emotionless freak? It just seemed wrong and impossible to him...

----------

Kagome sat down quietly with her hands in her lap and blushed a little. Her hyper moment was over. Now she was left alone with Sesshoumaru...it was really nerve wracking. He soon sat down on the seat next to her, silently. Neither one of them made a sound.

As soon as the wheel started to spin, Kagome felt a little more at ease. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt tired. The sun was starting to set and as the wheel started to go up, Kagome stood up. She put her hands on the glass and stared at the sunset in awe. This just seemed so...right. Everything was perfect, even though InuYasha wasn't here.

Her emotions never changing, Kagome thought some more about what had happened in the past two days. Only two days and so much things had happened. Kagome thought it over a little bit. Was Sesshoumaru just a replacement for InuYasha? Would this plan really work? Would InuYasha come running back like she thought he would? 

Shaking her head slightly, she laughed softly. Thinking all of these things wouldn't help at all. She should just let things happen as they were supposed to. She went back to watching the sun as it set. The sky was darkening, and there was a tinge of purple. Orange, red, and purple. Did those colors really match? No, not really, but in a sunset, they were just perfect.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she stared at the sunset in awe. Had she never seen a sunset before? He unconsciously made a mental note to remember what she liked. Dogs, junk foods, and sunsets. He didn't even really know why he needed to remember. He wasn't going to pretend to be her boyfriend anyway. Right?

He got up slowly and draped his arms over her shoulders. They were still facing outwards, and as Kagome watched the sunset, he laced their fingers together and held her hands so they couldn't be able to move. He didn't want her to be nervous and start fidgeting.

"It's so beautiful...," breathed Kagome. It was getting dark and fireworks soon lit the night sky. It was strange how the fireworks were never seen by her in her dorm room. This 'carnival' wasn't very far and the fireworks were in the sky, but why wasn't she able to see them? Oh, well. 

Their little box stopped at the very top, and Kagome and Sesshoumaru were both very quiet. They had just seen Sango at the very bottom. How could they have seen Sango from all they way up there, you ask? Well, she might have just been a little dot, but all of her teddy bears were pretty noticeable.

If you could ask anybody, they'd say the mood was totally killed too.

----------

The little 'twerps' were all standing outside of Kagome's car, waiting patiently. Well, not really. Little kids tend to get twitchy and can't stand or sit still. They were waiting with Sango, who, unfortunately did not have the keys to the car.

"Do you think she forgot about us?" asked Souta nervously.

Sango absently smacked him on the head with the back of her hand and looked on ahead. She could faintly make out the figures of Kagome and Sesshoumaru getting off the Ferris wheel. She motioned for all of them to be quiet while she watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru get closer. 

----------

Holding her stuffed dog close to her chest, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru. The day had gone by so fast. It seemed weird that this day would end like this, with her feeling this way. Her car was so close; she almost wished that she were in it, driving away from this awkward scene.

"So...I guess this is it, ne?" she asked nervously. "I'll see you tomorrow...?"

Kagome didn't wait for the answer because she was sure his silence meant no and turned around to leave when Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist. She was surprised, to say the least. Sesshoumaru was pretty surprised himself. He had never acted so impulsively in his life before! Why was it, that when he was near this girl, he acted so unlike himself? 

Kagome smiled sheepishly and hugged Sesshoumaru gently before turning to leave again. Interestingly enough, Kagome found herself being hugged back by Sesshoumaru tightly. She blushed when he wouldn't let her go and found herself remembering a similar event. InuYasha had refused to let her go last time, too. She shook her head softly, not to disturb Sesshoumaru. She never could compare Sesshoumaru with InuYasha. They were just too different. 

Sesshoumaru was almost grinning. Hugging Kagome wasn't so bad after all. He spotted InuYasha hiding behind a cart and his aura was burning. Maybe this had been worth it after all.

"Your little scheme might just work," whispered Sesshoumaru, as he inhaled Kagome's scent. Her scent was almost intoxicating; he felt as though he couldn't get enough of it. There was something that made him a little uneasy about her though. Why did he feel this way around this girl and this girl only?

Pulling back a little, Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes, as if checking for something.

"So you'll really help me? You're not joking?" asked Kagome. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! 

Sesshoumaru tilted Kagome's chin up towards him and kissed her gently on the lips, loving each and every second of the jealousy he could feel from InuYasha.

"I think that should answer your question," murmured Sesshoumaru as he stepped back. "I believe your friends are waiting for you. Goodbye, Higurashi." 

With that, he disappeared. Maybe it really would work. If Kagome didn't remember about their little quarrels in the past, maybe it would work. If she did remember, then this plan was done with.

----------

Kagome walked towards her car with a dazed expression on her face. She REALLY hadn't expected that, and of all people, she REALLY REALLY hadn't expected that from _him_. With a content sigh, Kagome opened the door to her car and sat down carefully, feeling a little lightheaded.

Sango smirked, and all the other kids looked depressed.

"So, Kagome, what have you been doing?" teased Sango.

Instantly, a blush crept onto Kagome's cheeks and she looked away. She started the car and tried to think of a way to avoid Sango's teasing for the rest of the trip home. This would be a long ride...

----------

If you wanna know more about when I'm going to update, check my profile a few times. There's going to be info about it!

And one last thing, I noticed that since I haven't been online or updating a lot of my fics lately, there are a lot of fics exactly like mine. Maybe it's a coincidence, maybe not. I don't know. Anyway, I hope you keep reading mine!


	8. Better than expected

**Revised, edited, and modified on July 26, 2006. **

Okiedokes y'all! Here I am updating another chapter! I'm actually updating on a regular basis! Weird, huh? Once the summer ends, I doubt I'll be able to update anything but I will most certainly try! I'm finally going to high school and I don't wanna go...none of my friends are there! This is so sad...haha anyway, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I will never ever own InuYasha. I swear. Really. Don't you trust me::waits for a pause: Hah, I didn't think so.

PG-13

-AU- Kagome and Sesshoumaru hate each other, although they may look like the perfect couple. After InuYasha breaks up with Kagome for Kikyou, she decides it's time for a little revenge. SessKag

A S i n g l e S p a r k

**Chapter 7 **

Better than expected

----------

Kagome had to endure at least some form of torture from Sango on the ride home until she just couldn't take it anymore.

"I swear, I'll just drop you off in the street right here," threatened Kagome.

Sango just laughed and turned on the radio.

**Well, in other news today, a citizen was recently banned from amusement parks everywhere and any place that has games or anything similar to that. **

_**Wow, Kamui! How is that possible? I mean, what did that person do to receive such a punishment?**_

**It seems that this young woman was intent on winning everything in the amusement park. You know the one near that boarding school? Anyway, she nearly succeeded until the park manager received several complaints about there being no prizes left. **

Sango's face dropped, and everyone in the car was silent, intent on listening. Their jaws had dropped long ago.

_**She must be a very skilled young woman!**_

At this, Sango beamed. "At least they got something right."

**That may be so, Suzumi, but this poor woman can never set foot within an amusement park again! They have her picture posted everywhere! **

Kagome stifled a laugh, but she knew this was no laughing matter. Or maybe it was.

"How dare they!" Sango made a gesture towards her bears. "I paid for these bears all by myself!"

"Don't worry, you can always sneak in," Souta pointed out.

"Yea, and I have lots of wigs that I use for plays at home. You can borrow them," suggested Kagome.

Sango humphed, pouted, folded her arms across her chest, and leaned back into the seat. Her face suddenly lit up and said, "Even though I was banned from those stupid parks, you have to admit, this is quite a haul."

The car was filled with laughter as Kagome pulled into her mother's driveway.

"Okay, I'll see you all later! Bye," Kagome said as the little children scurried out of the car. They were excited. They would be able to tell their story. '_Oh, you know that lady they banned from amusement parks? Well, I was in a car with her!'_

Kagome dropped Kohaku off at his aunt's house, and Sango gave him a giant hug before they drove off.

"I know we weren't allowed to talk about it with the kids in the back, but they're gone now. Spill. Tell all," teased Sango.

Kagome explained in not-so-explicit detail, but Sango didn't care. She was eating this stuff up-- and she was supposed to be the tomboy! Sango dabbed the corner of her eyes with a handkerchief that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"It's just like a fairytale come to life," Sango sniffled.

"Yea...but we kinda have one problem with my plan that I just realized," Kagome sighed, staring at the empty road ahead of her. Sango waited for her to finish. "I've hated that guy since middle school."

"Wha? I never knew that you two knew each other!" exclaimed Sango excitedly, totally ignoring the fact that Kagome had just said that the two hated each other. She sighed. "Two childhood friends falling in love. How romantic!"

"Okay, Sango. I love you and everything but…'sappy Sango'? That's gotta go," Kagome said dryly. "Didn't you hear me? We hated each other!"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened that made you two hate each other? I certainly didn't notice any hate between the two of you before..."

"Well, maybe he doesn't remember, but I sure do _now_. He probably will eventually."

"So what happened, little missy?"

"I don't really know. He was just the opposite of everything I was, and he was everything I hated. Basically, that made me hate him. He was pretty and popular; just like Kikyou. Oh, and he sat on my favorite lunchbox --the one from _America_-- without apologizing," replied Kagome lightly. "I couldn't stand people like that."

"And you can now?"

"No, but I can tolerate them. I just forgot about his reputation for, like, a second when I was busy going through my stupid scheme. Crap, what if he remembers? I'm going to be in biiiig trouble! What if he decides to cancel everything? What if--"

"Calm down! Just be extra nice to him, and make sure nothing bad happens!"

Kagome paused. "See? _This_ Sango, I like. The advice giving one. That other you didn't fit at all!"

Sango smiled wryly and said, "Right. All I'm good for is giving advice. Glad to be of service."

They laughed, and Kagome punched Sango lightly on the arm. "You know that's not what I meant! But since you brought it up, gimme more advice."

"In your dreams."

"Oh, are you psychic now?"

"What? Oh, shut up!"

----------

Sesshoumaru walked silently with his hands in his pockets. He wondered why he had acted so brashly with her. He never even liked her! She was one of those people that rebelled against him, and _nobody_ rebelled against him. She was pretty much a loner in that category.

He could vaguely recall seeing her in several school plays and around the school sometimes, but he never paid her much attention. He was Sesshoumaru, after all. Why should he pay attention to an insignificant speck of a girl like Kagome? She wasn't extremely attractive, graceful, or pretty. There were far more women out there that were more beautiful than she was. The only things that had made her stand out were her spirit, heart, will, and character.

Kagome seemed to have more energy than the average girl did. She could do several things at once and not ever get tired. She also had the tendency to get a little sugar high, but that was a small price to pay to be in the company of such a girl. She didn't feign an act with him, although that's all this was. Merely a ruse.

Something had drawn him towards her, and he knew this was true; otherwise, he would have shot down her plan without even a second glance. Not that he didn't try. He tried his hardest, but it seemed like he just couldn't say no to this girl.

He didn't like her. He didn't love her either. She was just an accomplice, maybe even less so. Perhaps even a tool, one would say. He harbored no feelings towards her whatsoever. She was not worth his time. She could not fool him into believing they even had a chance together. But then, why did he want it so much? Why was he in denial of all these things? Although Sesshoumaru was a master of lying and hiding his emotions, he could not hide from himself. He wouldn't admit that he liked her in any way, but he could at least admit this; he had some sort of feeling towards her. He couldn't explain it, and that infuriated him.

With that, he flipped a switch, and the room was plunged into darkness. It was time for bed, and all he could think of was… it wasn't love, just…some kind of feeling…

----------

Bright light shone on Kagome's face as it slowly crept up until it landed on her eyes and decided to stay there. She groaned and tried to hide under her blanket to no avail. Now that she was awake, she couldn't fall back asleep. Why did the weekend have to last so long? She was no straight A student,t but it was long weekends like this that really aggravated her. There was pretty much nothing to do! Normally, she could just hang out with InuYasha but this time…

This was stupid; she could admit that to herself. She had just felt so hurt that she wanted to make him feel the same way. Hanging out with Sesshoumaru could be another advantage to the whole situation if only she hadn't remembered how much she didn't like him. He had seemed okay yesterday, but as soon as she remembered…

This was one of her many character faults. She tended to forget things for a while, and then they'd come back full force to bite her in the ass later. Maybe she could just pretend that she never remembered this in the first place. He wouldn't notice, would he?

After calling a bunch of friends, she finally got through. A lot of her friends were part of the Sesshoumaru fan club, and they all stalked him at one point in their lives. Naturally, she had assumed that they must have known his phone number, but apparently, she was wrong. Only a select few could have that privilege. They had finally recommended her to the leader of the fan club, and she had it.

Kagome dialed his number slowly and carefully. _5…3…8…_

She almost jumped up as soon as it started to ring.

_Ring…ring…ring…_ She almost started to relax after the fourth ring. Could he not hear the phone? Or was he just not home? She hoped it was the latter. Kagome was just about to hang up when she heard a click. Someone had picked up the phone!

"Moshi moshi," a gruff voice said into the phone.

"Eh…Sesshoumaru?" Kagome wasn't sure if this was Sesshoumaru. This certainly didn't sound like him…

"This is he," Sesshoumaru replied smoothly. This was different than his other voice. How interesting…

"Hey, it's Kagome."

"…Am I supposed to reply that?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"No, no, I guess not. I was wondering if you were doing anything today."

"It isn't of your concern."

"Well, actually, it is. You see, if I walk around all by myself today, InuYasha will get suspicious and wonder where you are. Our little plan won't work."

Kagome could almost hear him scowl over the phone, and that was enough to brighten up her day.

"Then I'd advise you to stay home."

"…But that's boring!"

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Stay where you are. I'll come pick you up." There was a click and then a dial tone.

Kagome stared at the phone for a while before hanging up. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Sesshoumaru was coming to pick her up? Did he even know where she lived? Or was that just another question to be added to the mysterious Sesshoumaru files? Oh well.

She quickly took a shower, got dressed, ate what little she could before going to answer the door.

_Knock, knock…_

It seemed that Sesshoumaru had grown a little impatient and had started to knock instead of using the doorbell. She opened the door and graced him with the brightest smile she could muster up. It was especially hard pretending that the previous day's recollection had no effect on her.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her seemingly fake attempt at a smile. It certainly looked forced to his trained eye. Could it be…?

"I assume you remember something about the past that explains my obvious reluctance to this plan?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Let me rephrase this carefully. Do you remember anything about the past?"

"Define past."

"Higurashi…" growled Sesshoumaru threateningly.

"Okay, okay. I seem to recall a certain brother of someone's sitting on my FAVORITE lunchbox and NOT apologizing for it afterwards!"

"You should have had a bento lunch like everybody else," reasoned Sesshoumaru.

"It was a gift from my FATHER!" argued Kagome.

"It was a picture of a ridiculous bear on a metal box with a handle!"

"That's WINNIE THE POOH to YOU, mister!" countered Kagome.

"What kind of bear in his right mind would be named Winnie the Pooh?"

"A GREAT ONE!"

"…I am not arguing about a bear with you."

"Well, that may just be fine with you, but I need an apology. NOW!"

"I am not apologizing to you."

"Not to me!"

Sesshoumaru groaned in frustration and asked, "Who then?"

"Pooh!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to have to apologize to the great Pooh for sitting on him and his wonderful box!"

"Oh, he's the great Pooh now? What kind of a name is that? He sounds like shit."

Sesshoumaru mentally scolded himself for almost losing his temper and reverting to InuYasha's stupidity while Kagome was ready to sock him right there and then, but she knew he was stronger than she was. All she had wanted was an apology, and it had turned into this.

"Just apologize."

"This Sesshoumaru does not apologize." Sesshoumaru was referring to himself in the third person again, and this only happened when he was annoyed or pissed off. This time, it was both.

"Well, this Kagome doesn't go anywhere with guys who don't apologize for sitting on people's lunchboxes 6 years ago!"

"Can we go now?"

"Obviously you've gone deaf because I just said I wouldn't go anywhere with you!"

"Oh, is that what you said?"

"YES!"

"Then let's go."

"EH?"

----------

After a brief moment of silence, Kagome spoke up. "I hate you, you know."

"That's just fine with me."

"Where are we going?"

"You don't need to know."

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up."

"But I don't want to!"

"Silence!"

"Fine!"

Sesshoumaru was almost at a loss for words. This girl was so irritating and stubborn that it was almost worth taking her out against her will. Maybe a challenge was all he needed. Everywhere he went, women fell over his feet begging to be with him while Kagome was downright refusing to go anywhere with him.

"Ooh, look, ice cream! Sesshoumaru, I want ice cream. Let's stop for ice cream. Won't that be fun?"

"Aren't you supposed to be hating me right about now?" Sesshoumaru asked wryly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't stop for ice cream first! I'll go back to hating you then."

"You really are a paradox, aren't you?"

"I love that song!"

"…."

"You know, that song by W-inds? It's pretty old, but it's still really cool! I guess you wouldn't know, being the great and prized Sesshoumaru, after all," commented Kagome after seeing Sesshoumaru's unaffected look. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was even talking to him! "So you gonna apologize about the lunchbox yet?"

"No." He was still reeling over what she had said. _The great and prized Sesshoumaru? _

The car pulled into a parking lot, and Sesshoumaru stepped out of the car, earning some admiring glances from the window of the ice cream shop. He wore a white button up shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top, revealing some nice aspects of him. He had black pants that weren't too tight or loose.

Kagome stepped out as well, earning some recognition, if not admiring stares. She was dressed in a light pink sleeveless sundress that stopped just above her knees. There was a low dipped v-neck that showed off certain curves, and she wore a gold pendant that was right in the middle of her collarbone. She topped it off with sandals in the same gold as her pendant.

Together, they were a match made in heaven. If only they would talk to each once in a while….

"I'm going to go ahead and order. You want anything?" Kagome asked icily.

"No."

Kagome spun on her heel and froze when she saw InuYasha and Sango standing together in line. InuYasha she could understand, but Sango! Hanging out with the enemy! The traitor! That did explain why Sango wasn't at home this morning though…and didn't she like Miroku? This was a tragedy waiting to happen.

"Sango…," hissed Kagome.

"K-Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome inwardly groaned. She just gave her away! The whole point of the hiss was discretion.

"Kagome!" InuYasha looked pretty happy to see her, considering the circumstances.

"Can I talk to you, _Sango_, for a minute alone?"

InuYasha frowned, but let her go nevertheless.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked as soon as they were out of hearing distance.

"Me? What are YOU doing here? With him of all people!"

"Kagome, he's really heartbroken about what happened between you two, and he couldn't think of anyone else to talk to. Miroku was obviously no help whatsoever."

"_He's_ heartbroken? Sango, remember me here?"

"I know, but he's so depressed! He really regrets breaking up with you…"

"Sango, snap out of it. I'm the one who is supposed to be in pain here. He broke up with me for Kikyou, and now he's the pitiful one? He's supposed to be having the time of his life, hence the revenge."

"Oh, right."

"Don't forget the plan, okay Sango? And especially don't forget and accidentally tell InuYasha about it."

"Ne, it'll be fine. By the way, where is Mr. Hot and Handsome now?"

"Over there by the tables," Kagome replied nonchalantly and nodded to one of the tables for emphasis. "Speaking of which, I don't think the plan will go very well today. He isn't apologizing to me!"

"About what?"

"It's a long story. Go back to InuYasha and remember, don't feel too sorry for him. God, I can't stand to look at his face much longer.."

"Ah, sorry. I'll go now."

Sango walked back over to InuYasha and started talking to him as if nothing had happened. As if Kagome hadn't just pulled her away and warned her. Sango smiled and laughed and shook her head. It seemed as if InuYasha was asking what the two had just talked about.

Kagome turned on her heel and walked haughtily over to Sesshoumaru. She wouldn't be made a fool in front of InuYasha. No matter how angry she was and no matter how long a grudge she held, she would leave the victor today.

"Oh? Where's your ice cream?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Did he not notice who was over there?

"InuYasha's over there."

Sesshoumaru's face and voice lost its teasing tone and his features hardened. A scowl deepened, and he held out his arm to her.

"Take my arm and let's leave."

Kagome reluctantly wrapped her left arm around his right one, and Sesshoumaru was sure that InuYasha had felt her hesitation. To pull off this hoax, everything had to be just right or else InuYasha would detect deceit.

He turned towards her, tilted her chin up towards him, and looked her in the eyes, seemingly searching for something. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he locked lips with Kagome. He could feel her gasp, but he could also feel InuYasha's piercing gaze. He decided that InuYasha's anger was worth more than Kagome's shock, so he deepened the kiss.

When they broke off, Kagome glared at him softly. "That wasn't very nice."

"I apologized."

Kagome blinked, and it suddenly dawned on her. He had apologized to her! Sure, it wasn't an apology to Pooh Bear, but it was an apology. Maybe this would work out better than she had first thought…

----------

InuYasha felt a dozen arrows pierce his heart with every second that passed. Sesshoumaru had never shown any interest in Kagome before; why start now? There had to be something more to this. Their little show of intimacy seemed to last forever until they finally broke off. Maybe that's all this was! A show…

He watched them carefully. Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru, but still followed him out of the shop. If that had been InuYasha, Kagome would have yelled at him for being too forward. He wasn't exactly the romantic type. With Sesshoumaru, she merely glared at him! Of course, he could pull off being romantic and mysterious.

He had found out that Kikyou had used him as a substitute for Sesshoumaru, but that hardly mattered now. What was important was using her to get Kagome back. Kikyou would willingly go with his plan. It didn't matter if Kagome also had a plan or if it was real. He'd get her back one way or another. With or without Kikyou's help. Maybe it was time to bring back the legendary playboy….

----------

Special thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

Hellblazer, fallen-angel, Yue-neko, crazy15, demonswty, Terra Mecca Solace, I, lilneko, annoyinglilfoxdemon, Lucky-Faerie005, GlassRose2000, Raye:SesshyFan, Lynx Yamato, animegurl3278, DemonKiKay, AkuAkumu, Haruka3, Lady Akina, bendz LYW, tinabug, Silent Angel tiaravball15, ptbear, Clow Angel, Lady Dimon

If you delete a chapter, do the reviews go with it?


End file.
